villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emiko Queen (Arrowverse)/Gallery
Images and videos of Green Arrow's paternal half-sister, Emiko Queen, the leader of the Ninth Circle. Gallery Images Young Emiko Flashback.png|A young Emiko witnesses her father Robert Queen abandon her and her mother. Young Emiko Dante Flashback.png|Emiko meeting Dante for the first time. Emiko Learns Flashback.png|Emiko learns of Malcolm Merlyn's planned attack on her father's life. Emiko Robert Flashback.png|Emiko's last conversation with her father just as he disowns her completely. Emiko Burns Note.png|Emiko burns the note from Dante and chooses life with the Ninth Circle. Emiko Fall To The Dark Side.png|Emiko's villainous breakdown as she effectively lets her father die for ruining her life. Emiko Green Arrow 701.png|Emiko arriving in Star City as the new Green Arrow. Emiko Lair 701.png|Emiko's lair in Star City while hunting for her mother's killer. Emiko Green Arrow 704.png|Emiko, as the Green Arrow, confronting Rene Ramirez. Emiko Meets Diaz.png|Emiko, as the Green Arrow, confronting Ricardo Diaz. Emiko vs Diaz.png|Emiko fighting the Dragon. Emiko Green Arrow Meets Oliver.png|Emiko, as the Green Arrow, meeting Oliver Queen. Emiko Mansion.png|Emiko visiting her father's grave outside of his burnt mansion. Emiko Meets Oliver.png|Emiko properly meeting her half-brother Oliver face-to-face. Emiko Oliver Talk.png|Emiko talking with Oliver in the S.C.P.D. Emiko Oliver Working.png|Emiko and Oliver working together to find her mother's killer. Emiko Dante.png|Emiko's secret allegiance to Dante is revealed. Emiko Taunting Laurel.png|Emiko arrogantly threatening Laurel Lance after the latter uncovers her actions. Emiko Oliver Sparring.png|Emiko sparring with Oliver. Emiko Dante Working.png|Emiko and Dante continuing with the Ninth Circle's plans. Emiko Dante Deal.png|Emiko and Dante collecting drones from a Palmer Technologies scientist. Arrow-Dante-Emiko-Queen-and-The-Ninth-Circle.jpg|Emiko and Dante stealing chemicals. Emiko Reveals To Oliver.png|Emiko revealing to Oliver her true nature. Emiko Dante Note.png|Emiko and Emiko exchanging intel with each other. Emiko vs Oliver 517.png|Emiko and Oliver confronting each other. Emiko Taunting Laurel Again.png|Emiko taunting Laurel after framing her for murder and revealing to the city her past allegiance to Diaz. Emiko Threatens Dante.png|Emiko threatens to end Dante's life if he disobeys her again. Emiko Takes Weapon.png|Emiko obtaining the Cyngus X-1 bio-weapon. Emiko Confronted by Oliver.png|Emiko is confronted by her half-brother. Emiko vs Oliver 719.png|Emiko nearly killing Oliver during their fight. Emiko Learns Truth.png|Emiko learns the truth about her mother's death from Oliver. Emiko Saved by Dante.png|Emiko being rescued by Dante. Emiko Shoots Dante.png|Emiko shooting Dante for killing her mother. Emiko Listens Dante.png|Emiko hearing Dante's confession. Emiko Kills Dante.png|Emiko killing Dante and assuming full leadership of the Ninth Circle. Emiko Making Deal.png|Emiko making a deal with Mr. Toth for the bio-weapon device. Emiko Dodges Arrow.png|Emiko dodging an arrow fired by Arsenal. Emiko Aims at Rene.png|Emiko revealing herself to Rene as the Ninth Circle's true leader. Emiko Faces Oliver.png|Emiko is faced by Oliver as she reveals she sent a video of Arsenal's action to the S.C.P.D. Emiko Smug.png|Emiko smugly revealing her plan to Oliver. Emiko Detonator.png|Emiko detonating the building's explosives to kill Oliver after revealing that she let their father die. Emiko Aims Felicity Alena.png|Emiko aims her bow at Felicity and her friend Alena Whitlock. Emiko Oliver SCPD Rooftop.png|Emiko confronted by Oliver on the rooftop of the S.C.P.D. Emiko Escapes.png|Emiko escapes the S.C.P.D. with the bio-weapon. Videos Arrow 7x17- Oliver vs Emiko Arrow 7x19 Emiko fights Oliver (HD) Category:Galleries